


【曹郭】调戏

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 曹郭
Kudos: 3
Collections: 三国衍生





	【曹郭】调戏

白天一体检就抽了郭嘉四大管血，曹操看着人脸色煞白，掏出巧克力往他嘴里塞，一边柔声细语地哄他，没事，死不了，不用交代遗言，你房子我不要，学区房也不要，让阿昂自己买去。

郭嘉有气无力地哑着嗓子念叨房子和存款的时候真戏精上身，看起来主要学的还是斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基那派，曹操又好笑，又有点心疼，又想揍他一顿，又舍不得。

郭嘉没有体检的习惯，曹操以前没在意过，但现在发现了这点倒也不意外，身体越是不好的人越不爱体检，不知道还能苟延残喘，一检查全身的毛病就来了。

要把这个人弄出做个全身检查也是不容易，曹操先预约好了，交了钱，然后大清早把人拖来霸王硬上弓的，跟郭嘉再三保证，就检查一次，主要看看你手术有没有什么后遗症，早发现早解决。

郭嘉说以后你骗猫割蛋蛋肯定也是这套说辞。

曹操逗他，你这么喜欢猫咱就要一个呗。

郭嘉现在给他带得越来越不要脸，居然也就顺着他往下接：那不行，阿丕要吃醋的。

曹操有点想要以前害羞青涩的小郭嘉了，他拿着体检单子把指检项目划掉了，说，消停点，这个回去我给你检。

郭嘉见四下无人，伸手搂他脖子，贴在耳边同他说，手指可不够长。

体检费了大半天的工夫，出来随便吃了点东西，就往中戏去。大剧场是不能开的了，平日学生联系，偶尔对外卖票的实验剧场他给借了来演习，也顺便让子攸熟悉下环境。

有点意思，之前似乎没人专门演过以张爱玲作品为蓝本的话剧，第一炉香，将将过了十八岁的蔡琰穿了旗袍，半是生涩半是风韵，清晨靠着阳台沿，瞧见与她刚风流一夜的乔琪乔正搂着梁太太的丫头亲热。

张爱玲当真写不出一个正常的好人，恰好有些混血长相的子攸又高又瘦，肤色极白，头发打着微微的卷儿，神情倦怠而嘴角含着笑，虽然笑着眼神又是冷的。

挣钱靠电视剧，拿奖靠电影，但真有意思，那还得说是话剧，所以去年编剧来问了问，曹操便兴致勃勃地愿意当这个导演，结果因为种种意外，一直拖到今日才第一次彩排。

到休息的时候，曹操打了个并没有响的响指，说，小郭，你给子攸讲讲戏。

郭嘉愣了片刻，曹操继而说，讲讲渣男的表演方式。

他说完，不给郭嘉再犹豫的机会，转头跟编剧和蔡琰商议起来，似乎对郭嘉十分放心，觉得他在表演上也能够独当一面。

可郭嘉对自己没什么信心，虽然是学表演出身的，他却没怎么正经演过戏，一直在做些现实而无聊的工作。

曹操怎么就那么相信他呢？他也不过是磕磕绊绊地毕了业，没演好过什么角色，曹操就这么信任他的演技，是不是太大胆了些？

他其实是想做演员的，这事情说起来终究遗憾。郭嘉拿了台本跟子攸说，乔琪没有继承遗产的希望，没有梦想和目标，他的日子过得一天是一天，连敷衍薇龙都不愿做……懂吗？感情收敛着来，慢慢的，收着演，好吗？

他帮着子攸进一步理解人物：他利用薇龙，但是不哄骗薇龙，是薇龙特殊，还是他不在乎，要看你自己拿捏，好吗？现在去跟薇龙商量一下，对下场戏。

子攸随口开句玩笑，说，这狗男人，真遇到了，我只怕要揍他。

他走了，曹操过来，问郭嘉觉得怎么样。

郭嘉那经纪人的习惯出来，说，还有点生嫩，不过小剧场正好磨炼演技。再说，真实的少年感更重要，他不错的。

曹操笑着拧了一把郭嘉后颈，点头道：“那是，毕竟不是什么三十岁的‘莫欺少年穷’。”

郭嘉说，曹酱，别杀了，妈妈怕。

好在曹操跟着他浸淫b站已久，回他，就要男妈妈，就要男妈妈。

这一出戏排完也过了凌晨，曹操挥手说散了散了大家回去睡觉吧，那谁小张你开我的车把蔡琰送回去，我和小郭坐编剧的车顺路。

这边刚把蔡琰送走，曹操说，走走，看看胡同口那个烤脑花的店还开着吗。回什么家，喝点去。

结果果然非常好吃，除了烤脑花，烤毛豆和烤宽粉也相当绝，曹操好几次强行按下郭嘉的酒瓶，所你悠着点，体检报告出来了没事再说。

他说，你们别小看小郭，他科班出身，演戏不差的，别不服，回头我就捧他。

郭嘉愣了一瞬，然后笑着说，你还是捧点真少年吧。

曹操说，男妈妈也不错。

桌上没外人，都笑了，曹操说，不过要等我看了你体检报告再说。

演员跟流量不一样，不是什么轻松的工作，他得确认郭嘉能负荷得起来。但他喜欢郭嘉，不愿意一直藏着他，委屈他。

郭嘉鼻子发酸，不吭声，重重地跟曹操碰了杯，一口闷了，曹操不拦着，笑着替他捶背，说，慢点喝。

子攸不明就里，只顾着吃，和丧气颓废的渣男全然两样，除了遗憾跟导师出差的曹髦不在以外，全无心事。

年轻可是真的好，青春才是真正的霸王。

这样可爱的岁月郭嘉竟没有过，但他这人向来绝情，不肯往身后看一步，不肯回想险象环生的来路，只管贴着曹操，悄声问他：你也别喝多了……我还有项体检要靠你呢。

END


End file.
